immortal love
by Mrs.mellarkandeaton
Summary: "I know what you are. And in no way am i afraid of you. you won't hurt me. you can't hurt me. becuase you love me. and i really can't believe you haven't noticed, i love you too. i guess we are all fools right?" THIS A TOTAL TRIS AND FOUR STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WRITTEN WITH DAWN4EVER
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, you might know me from my hunger games stories, go read those, this is our divergent story. I am writing this with my bff, dawn4ever, she doesn't exactly know how to post stories so this will be posted on my account. The song of the chapter is white demon love song by the killers.**

Tobias pov

I walk up to the steps after parking my jeep. I was going to high school for the at least 300 time. I really didn't want to go but tori and max made me go. They told me I had to go because If I don't they would get suspicious. I live in a small town in Chicago called divergent. And sadly liked I said I have to go to divergent high. I mean I am pretty bored with this town. I've been living here for 500 years and I haven't made one single friend or even have a girlfriend, like I could find one. Ha! I wish. But if I don't have friends or a girlfriend, what's the point of going to high school if I know all of the stuff we learn? All have to talk to is zeke, will, Shauna and Christiana. It is even weirder with them. They all have mates, Christina and will, zeke and Shauna. So I am the loner one, always. I go to the office to get my schedule, and locker for the 500th time. "Hello, Tobias Eaton," I say as she hands me my schedule and locker number. _ I want to get off work now_. I dint mention I can read minds did I? Well I can, and sometimes it's annoying to know almost every girl wants to date you. It's not long before zeke, will Christina and Shauna, file into the office to get their schedules. "Same locker every time," I mumble. Then Christina pops by me, "I see in your future something new, but it's still fuzzy. I can exactly tell what it is yet but I see blond hair." She says. Christina is very bright and squeaky but her power is seeing into the future. She's a very powerful vampire, if you can guess. Then there's will, he can feel anyone's emotions. Then the rest of them are just normal vampires. The day passes by fairly quickly considering I know everything we are learning, and finally its lunch. We all sit at our usual table near the window. I look around the cafeteria and see everyone as usually. I keep looking until my eyes stop on the new girl. The bad thing is I can't read her thoughts. I try as hard as I can but I can't read her. I can't see what she thinks. The other bad thing is her scent is intoxicating. She's sitting with Marlene, Uriah and al. I have to odd feeling to protect her. She needs me to protect her. Her blonde hair goes down to her waist and at the same moment I am string at her she turns around. Her blue grayish eyes meet mine but they slowly turn to Marlene and she asks, "Who is he?" "That is Tobias Eaton; he is apart of this exclusive family that is really rich their father max owns divergent industries. But there aren't genetically his kids. He adopted them; the weird thing is their all in couples. The girl with dark skin and black hair is next to that guy who looks like he's constipated, that will and Christina. Then next to them is zeke and Shauna. They are in like couples, except for Tobias. And like he's really hot but he's never dated anyone here." Marlene says. Tris just nods and stares at me. The thing is I feel different with her, She I different from the other girls. She watches me for a minute then turns back to her friends. I look at al whose thoughts are clear. _That tris girl is so hot I think I will ask her to prom._ But I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her. That I would have to protect. Like Christina said she saw blond hair in my future. I really hope that tris was in my future.

…..

The next period was chemistry. Mr. David let us pick our own partners. Luckily I had no one chose me as a partner, that left me alone. And I was perfectly fine with that. The bell had ringed and I hadn't seen a sign of students so it was likely I wasn't going to have a partner. That was until she came in. he blond hair flowed down her back as she ran in. "you're late." Mr. Davis scolded her. "I know, I'm late I'm sorry it's my first day, it's hard to find these c lasses." She confessed. "Go sit next to Mr. Eaton." He said as he pointed to me. As she walked over her scent was intoxicating. It was like my drug. She was so close. I couldn't handle the smell. I tried to scoot away from her, because I didn't want to hurt her. I dint want to be the one that kills her. But it was so hard. She looked at me and questioning look. She smelt her hair to see if that was the problem. Then she pushed her hair behind her shoulders, why did she have to do that! 'are you ok?" she asked her beautiful blue grayish eyes looking at me. I nodded trying not to breath in air. "" I'm tris.' She said as she held out her hand. "Tobias." I said while shaking her hand. Then Mr. David started droning on while we kept talking. Turns out she has a brother, Caleb. Two parents and just moved here from Fort Worth. I at the end of class, I walk with her to the next class. I just stared at her. She looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?" "I just can't read you." I said. She looked at me puzzled. "Forget I said that." I replied. But she still looked puzzled. "Your eyes, they were blue and now they're grey. "She said. "It's just contacts." I said. "I don't believe that." She said. "Well that's what you need to." I replied before walking off. God I just blew it with tris. Now she will never like me.

**Ok so it sounded a lot like twilight but that is all I could think of. We will try to make it better. A good bye to all our lovely readers! Please REVIEW I BEG YOU EVEN GUETS CAN REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** Ok so I am writing this chapter alone because dawn4ever is on a writer's block and I am not so I will be writing alone sadly. But this chapter I will try to make it great. ALONE! The song chapter is help I'm alive by metric.**

Tris pov

I don't know why he is so aggravated. All I did was ask him why his eyes color like that. I really just want to know why he is so insecure. I want to help him, become his friend but how can I do that if he keeps moving away. The rest of the day goes by fast before I have to go with Marlene to the movies I really don't want to but she insists. When we got to the movies Uriah keeps talking to me. He keeps asking me a bunch of questions. I can't shake off the feeling he is interested and I'm not really. I don't want to be with him, He just a friend. After the movie he pulls me aside and asks me, "Hey tris, do you wanna go out?" I really feel bad but I don't want to be with him. 'Look Uriah, you're a nice guy and all but we are just friend and I think Marlene really likes you. You should go out with her." I suggest. He just gives me a small smile and walks over to Marlene.

….

Four pov

When I get home max is mad at me. I can tell by the way his eyebrows crease. "Tobias, why did you skip school? "He asks furiously. "There is this new girl tris, she, I can't read her. And her scent is intoxicating." I say. Then Christina joins in. "yeah, she pretty cool!" she chirps. "How do you know you haven't talked to her." I say rudely. "I have, during history class. 5th period and you skipped it so." She says softly. I just frown at her as she smirks. Then I go up to my room. And listen to music. I can't go to sleep anyway.

…

Then next day, I decide to talk to tris more. As I get to chemistry, she is already there. "Hey." I whisper. "Hey.' She says back. "I'm sorry for yesterday; I just was kind of frustrated." I say. She smiles at me and gently touches my hand but quickly pulls away. "Wow your cold.' She says sheepishly. I just shrug. Throughout the class we talk then when we get out I ask her, 'do you wanna skip next period?' she nods as I take her to the woods.

….

Tris pov

I know what he is; I know exactly what he is, It so easy to tell. I need to tell him. Because I think I really like him, A lot. He takes me deep into the woods and we climb onto a tree and sit on a branch. "So," he starts. "I really just need to tell you this now. I need to get it off my chest." I say softly. He nods." I know what you are. And I no way am I afraid of you. You won't hurt me. You can't hurt me. Because you love me, and I really can't believe you haven't noticed, I love you too. I guess were all fools right?" I say with a soft chuckle. 'You're the first one." He says softly. 'What?" I ask. "You're the first one to never run away, and I can't believe you could love a lifeless, monster like me." He says. "I believe you have a soul. In there I you are capable, of loving me.' I say softly. "How do you love me, I am a vampire, I could kill you, turn you into me. "He says. ' I could just insert my fangs, and you would be gone." 'Go ahead do it, I don't care." I say. "I can't but, I will try something that might get you killed." He says. Before I can respond his cold lips are on my. They are soft and comforting and I slowly melt into them. Things get heated and we fall off the branch. I laugh uncontrollably. "We might need to watch out next time we kiss." He says. "Yeah, but I really liked it."I say with a smile. Then he kisses me again, tracing kisses down to my neck. I was perfectly ok with him biting me. But then he held back. "Maybe we should get back before people worry." He suggests. I nod as we leave the meadow. "So am I your girlfriend now or what?" I ask. "Since I can't think of a reason not to, yeah" he says. Then he kisses me one last time before we get to school.

**I know you're probably like why are the together so fast? I just really did not want to have them separate any longer. I just can't have tris and Tobias not together. Review also, live long, prosper and love THEO JAMES! (If you don't know who he is you are not a divergent fan)**


End file.
